El Misterio de Viridian
by DespairPrincess
Summary: El "Viridian Mind" es una cualidad bastante extraña, pero sólo unas contadas personas que la poseen obtienen un Don extra. ¿Beneficios o desgracias traerá este Don? Este fic ha sido creado para el "Santa Secreto" del foro "DexHolders del Prof. Oak", dedicado a Jimena Yellow.


_Disclaimer: pokespe no me pertenece, yo sólo tomo los personajes para hacer fics._

 _ **Este fic ha sido creado para el "Santa Secreto" del foro "DexHolders del Prof. Oak".**_

Me ha tocado Jimena Yellow. ¡Espero que te guste!

Su petición fue: Un fic NO AU donde Yellow tenga el poder de controlar el tiempo, pero solo volver, no ir al futuro y eso sino que reparar daños del pasado.

Notas:

-Me salió muy dramático, espero que ello no te moleste :)

-Incluí un OC secundario en la última escena.

~(*.*~) ~(*.*)~ (~*.*)~

Oculto en lo más profundo del bosque Viridian se escondía un pequeño diario, cuidado por un "sistema de filtro" especial: sólo podías acercarte si tenías cierta habilidad. El diario era antiguo y habían muchas palabras borrosas, pero se entendía la mayor parte del escrito.

 _"Si éstas leyendo este diaro"_ -decía una nota en la primera página- _"quiere decir que posees una habilidad oculta, sólo presente en algunas personas nativas de ciudad Viridian, el "Viridian Mind". Yo también lo poseo, pero he notado una anomalía extraña en mí, que no se ha dado en nadie más, por lo que he investigado. Esto comenzó cuando yo tenía unos 7 años, si mal no recuerdo"_

Todas las fechas mencionadas en el diario estaban borrosas, sólo mencionaban el mes, a veces se leía el día, y en todas, el año estaba ilegible.

~(*.*~) ~(*.*)~ (~*.*)~

" **Noviembre**.

 _Acabo de volver de la tienda de cuidad Viridian. Mi tío me encargó comprar unas pociones, y mientras volvía a casa, me tropecé. Todas las botellas se rompieron, y me hice un corte en la mano con una piedra, pero algo raro pasó._

 _Aún siento el dolor en mi mano, y recuerdo perfectamente la herida, pero en el momento en que me puse de pie para ir a tratar mi herida, en un parpadeo me encontré en la entrada de la tienda, con todas las pociones en su bolsa, y sin rastros de herida en mi mano._

 _He vuelto a casa rápidamente, con cuidado de no caer, y aún no entiendo que ha ocurrido allí."_

 _"_ **Diciembre 11.**

 _Hace más de un año que no pasaba nada extraño a mi alrededor, pero la paz no dura para siempre._

 _Hoy una pequeña niña se ha perdido en el bosque. La encontramos en el río, siendo atacada por un Tentacruel. Cuando la logramos rescatar, tenía un tobillo torcido y unas cicatrices muy notorias en ambas piernas. Me sentí muy triste, ya que yo era la que estaba buscando por el río, y no llegué a tiempo para evitar eso._

 _Cerré los ojos, pensando en mi garrafal error, cuando me encontré en casa. Era temprano en la mañana. En ese momento entró mi tío anunciando a una niña perdida en el bosque, con las mismas palabras de la mañana._

 _Alarmada, corrí hacia el río del bosque. Los Tentacruel estaban en época de caza, así que llamé a los Pikachu del bosque para que los mantuvieran ocupados. La pequeña llegó al río aproximadamente una hora después, y yo estaba esperandola para llevarla a casa._

 _Este extraño poder aparece cuando más lo necesito. Quizás me acostumbre a él."_

 _"_ **Diciembre 29.**

 _He estado aprendiendo a controlar este poder. Cuando algo se rompe, o alguien se lastima, sólo debo concentrarme un poco y podré evitar el daño._  
 _Aún así, dudo poder hacerlo con sucesos demasiado antiguos. Me da miedo pensar en lo que podría pasar."_

 _"_ **Junio** _._

 _Han pasado años desde la última vez que escribí aquí. He logrado mantener a raya este poder durante los últimos años, en los que he encontrado amigos, hemos superado dificultades juntos, y he madurado, creo. La última vez que usé este Don, de una manera muy infantil, fue cuando una amiga mía se declaró al chico que me gusta en el momento en que yo iba a hacer lo mismo, pero no logré oír su respuesta; aunque ella no logró su confesión, yo no tuve valor para decirle a él sobre mis sentimientos, y por ahora seguimos siendo amigos._

 _No entiendo si eso es bueno o malo."_

 _"_ **Agosto 9.**

 _Nunca volveré a usar este poder, lo juro._

 _Ayer fue el cumpleaños de *nombre borroso*, y por fín tomé la decisión de declararme. Cuando pude encontrar un lugar a solas para hablar con él, en su jardín, el cable que suministraba energía a su hogar se rompió, y cayó directamente sobre su cabeza. Aún cuando Pika y Chuchu trataron de drenar la electricidad del cable, él salió muy malherido._

 _Usé mi Don, y lo llevé a otro lugar de su casa para declararme. El cable se rompió, pero esta vez cayó sobre nuestros Pokémon, que jugaban tranquilos en el jardín. Chuchu fue la única que no se lastimó._

 _Muchas veces traté de evitarlo, pero de una forma u otra alguien importante para mí salía lastimado. La última vez que traté de ayudar, fui yo la herida. Ahora estoy en el hospital, escribiendo esto, mientras las quemaduras y heridas sanan."_

" **Marzo**.

 _ **Este, mi diario, quedará guardado para la posteridad. Sólo alguien que posea el "Viridian Mind" podrá acercarse a el para leerlo.**_

 _ **Si tú, que estás leyendo, sabes sobre otro caso similar al mío, entregale este diario para prevenirle.**_

 _ **Sólo resta decir que yo, Yellow of the Viridian Forest, espero que mi pequeña tragedia no ocurra a nadie más**_."

~(*.*~) ~(*.*)~ (~*.*)~

Un joven en edad de iniciar su viaje por la región cerró el diario. Se había saltado muchas entradas del diario, puesto que claramente pertenecían a una niña durante su niñez y adolescencia, y no tenía ganas de leer cosas tiernas que no tenían aventuras. Un chico rudo como él no estaba como para esas..."niñerías".

Dejó ese diario en el mismo resquicio de tronco en donde lo encontró. Había sido una completa mala idea el ir al laboratorio del profesor Pokémon sin saber de ante mano si este se encontraba allí. Sólo fue a perder el tiempo. Y por si fuera poco, se perdió en el bosque de camino a Viridian, su ciudad natal.

Ese diario contenía tonterías, sólo eso. ¿Cómo alguien se creería ese tipo de cosas? Era lógicamente imposible. Pensaba y pensaba el chico mientras buscaba el camino del bosque, sin notar como el suelo de pronto desaparecía bajo sus pies. Cerró los ojos un momento, sintiendo como su estómago se apretaba por el vértigo, y cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró en su habitación, frente al espejo, con su reloj marcando las 11:00 AM. Debía partir al laboratorio del Profesor, le recordó su madre, pero era imposible, el ya había vivido esa situación esa misma mañana.

Quizá el diario no mentía.


End file.
